RWBY: Beyond Crime
by Gigaman92
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of CRME. A year after the start of the series, RWBY and crew prepare to return to school. Meanwhile, Ironwood, in conjunction with SDC, has created a new machine which he promises will make way for a more peaceful Remnant. What will this mean for the future?
1. Chapter 0: Pilot - Zeophiand

She wallowed.

To Ruby, it wasn't clear what was the most painful: The blood of the people she was to save, basted upon her like an unholy baptism, or the scythe-like appendage impaling her waist, pinning her to the mud.

Or perhaps, it was the screams of her teammates as they ran towards her with every fiber of strength they could muster. Their footsteps through the rain, just barely audible.

Or, finally, the despair of impending doom. The realization of the end of one's life. The fleetingness of it all. That which could've been, that which was supposed to be. She peered over at Crescent Rose, embedded in the ground a few feet away, before looking on at her precious comrades, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Guys…don't worry about me. Just…run." She managed to whisper as blood escaped her mouth.

"RUBBBBYYYYY!" Yang screamed, her voice hoarse from its ferocity. Her hand, in all its frailty, reached out longingly to her baby sister. A veil of red slowly crept into her vision, no doubt a result of her own injuries.

The creature of Grimm looked up at the huntresses that approached it. Slowly, it spit out the disfigured body it was gnawing on, bones and flesh riddling its jagged, shark-like maw. This was no ordinary Grimm. Slowly, Zeophiand raised its sickle claw, glowing a soft white, as it thrust in a slash that seemed to shake the very air itself.

"Look out!" Weiss yelled as she tackled Yang. The ends of her ponytail unraveled before seemingly disintegrating into nothingness. Suddenly, an explosion of wood and glass could be heard from behind. Looking back, countless buildings laid in ruin, cut in a rough diagonal shape.

"Yang, we have to go…" Blake advised, after having built up her courage, as she helped Weiss pick her partner up. "It's too strong and we have no suppor-"

"NOT WITHOUT MY SISTER!" She roared before succumbing to her own wounds. The pain from the bruises and cuts, the fractured ribs, the blood loss. It was only a matter of time.

"Blake, there should be a bullhead about 10 minutes from here. Get out of here and get Yang medical attention. I'll save Ruby and buy time." Weiss declared as she dropped the full burden of Yang's weight onto Blake. She grasped Mrytenaster tightly, steeling her resolve.

"You couldn't possibly-"

"Don't worry, I'm rich after all. Time can be bought like anything else" Weiss whispered with a sheepish grin. It was all a front, really. It was easier to hide the pain she felt as she watched her partner suffer than to break down in tears on a battlefield.

"Got it…" Blake replied, albeit hesitantly. Securing Yang on her back, she quickly made her way towards the town, or what used to be one.

Weiss assessed the situation. Her enemy, a Grimm seemingly capable of using aura, which should very definitely be impossible. Her partner, mortally wounded and within the enemy's grasp. Her dust supply was short. Her injuries, while not extensive as Yang or Ruby's, were beginning to take their toll. She had only one chance to succeed.

A glyph appeared beneath her as she focused her aura. Its sigil, a clock. Its hands moving forward rapidly. The Grimm before her was quick. She needed to be quicker.

The ground caved from the impact of Weiss' gait as she dashed towards Zeophiand, dodging the littered bodies of civilians. It reacted quickly with more slashes, but Weiss managed to sidestep them before finally reaching the claw that held Ruby.

Its roar almost seemed to part the rain around them.

Quickly striking at the claw while maneuvering around the Grimm's attacks with various flips and handsprings, Weiss had to put in enough damage to break the hard blade that impaled her partner.

Zeophiand quickly grew annoyed with her gymnastics. The dust crystal on its back glowed as it seemingly stabbed the air.

Weiss had only a split second to move before its scythe claw appeared out of thin air behind her. A trick she observed when they first engaged it, she knew better now. Sheathing Mrytenaster, she quickly dashed towards Ruby's weapon, pulling it from the ground as she skidded to a halt in the mud. Using every ounce of speed she could muster, she beelined through Zeophiand's claw, slashing it through with Crescent Rose.

With a loud snap, the creature's claw broke from its mantis-like body. It keeled over in pain.

"Ruby! Brace yourself!" Weiss yelled as she disengaged the weapon and grabbed the broad edge of the claw still in her friend. Slowly but surely, she pulled it out. The screams were disheartening but the tradeoff was worth it.

"Weiss…" Ruby whispered. She was completely drenched in blood, both hers and the Grimm's victims. It was pitiful.

"No time for chitchat, partner." Weiss responded with a smile as she gently wiped the mud off her face. Carrying Ruby bridal style, Weiss utilized the last ounce of her speed to quickly get them away from the powerful Grimm, still wallowing in its own pain. It was only a few moments before she caught up with Yang and Blake, the bullhead in plain sight.

"Weiss! Ruby!"

"Blake, we have a few minutes at most before that thing notices we're gone! Hurry!" Weiss yelled as she entered the bullhead. The consequences of using a multi-haste glyph reared its ugly head as Weiss collapsed in the ship with Ruby in her arms.

After a moment or so, Blake managed to board the vehicle. It took off quickly into the clouds above. The staccato of the rain was soothing to the battered warriors.

"What…was that…?" Blake pondered to herself. She looked upon her friends. All were unconscious. This was very clearly the strongest enemy they ever faced. And, judging from the reports that prompted their mission in the first place, it was not the only one.

She looked out the window. The clouds, dark and stormy, were ominous. The future was uncertain, now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Ressentiment

"We're in a time of peace, more so now than ever before. I don't know what Ironwood has prepared, but what need is there for such a contraption?" Ozpin inquired. He looked on at the Councilmen and the small window that held Ironwood's visage on his screen. He leaned back in his desk chair into the familiar hum of the massive gears that churned constantly above his head.

"Need I remind you that seven months ago, when General Ironwood had his suspicions before the Breach incident, you said the exact same thing?" The councilwoman uttered, her patience, or lack thereof, was clearly projected in her voice through the speaker.

"Your lack of initiative is…disconcerting to us. If what General Ironwood states is true, then we no longer will have to put up with it. Huntsman, Huntresses; they will be bygones of an era of danger and uncertainty."

"Indeed, I will make way for a new, shining and peaceful world. One without Grimm" Ironwood declared. "I hope you understand, Oz."

It was quickly becoming apparent he held no sway in the matter at hand. Sighing in defeat, he pinched the bridge of his nose before replying. "I understand."

"Good. That will be all, Ozpin." And with that, the screen faded into nothingness.

He pivoted in his chair, facing the window. It wouldn't be long before his students returned for the new school year. How would he break the news that perhaps, if Ironwood has his way, the academy would no longer be holding classes? The extinction of Grimm, though a valiant goal, would uproot their livelihoods. Their entire life's purpose, and his, gone in an instant.

He sighed once again before pulling out a sheet of stationery from his deck.

* * *

The sun beamed down brightly on the two sisters, interrupted frequently by explosions of sand, as they duked it out on the beach. Their joy-filled smiles, a reflection of the times and the tranquility held within their hearts.

"Yaaaaang! Is that all you got?! I'm like, lukewarm over here!" Ruby yelled as her gradient-red hair parted in the wind. Sporting a black one-piece swimsuit with a red ruffle, she held the barrel-end of Crescent Rose out towards her sister as if to say, "Come and get me if you can!"

"You little! Well, then. How about I heat things up!" She exclaimed as her eyes, normally a pale lilac, became a hot red. She charged at her sister, her yellow two-piece barely holding the girth of her bosom as they swayed from her gait. Her wild and flowing blonde hair followed like a yellow shadow in pursuit.

"Too slow, sis!" Ruby remarked. Her words echoed as her form faded into rose petals in the wind.

Yang closed her eyes and concentrated. Without warning, she fired an uppercut over her left shoulder.

The crack of the impact resonated as Ruby was sent flying tens of feet before tumbling into the sand, face first.

"Ugh…how did you know?" Ruby murmured after pulling her head from the sand.

"I can feel the wind around me if I concentrate hard enough." Yang grinned as she made her way over to her sister.

"Drat! I thought I'd be totally invincible whenever I did that!"

"You should know better than that, Ruby. One is always vulnerable, no matter how your ability improves." A voice chided from behind them.

"Uncle Qrow!" She tackled the man into a glomp.

"What's up, Unk!" Yang greeted with a wave.

"I'm happy you two took the initiative to train while on your vacation but it's almost time I gave you a ride back to school." He responded as he peeled Ruby off of him. His slicked, spiky hair and red cloak blew gently in the breeze off the sea.

"If Dad's so busy with preparations for the new school year, what are you doing here?" Ruby inquired as she held tighter.

"Well, let's just say I have all the preparation I need right here." He quipped as he pointed towards his weapon on his hip. It was almost identical to Crescent Rose, save for a black and gray finish.

"You must have it pretty easy as a mere combat instructor" Yang remarked as she helped Qrow get Ruby unclamped.

"Mere combat instructor?! I'll have you know I worked very hard for this position!" Qrow roared comically as he stomped his foot repeatedly into the sand.

"Yeah, whatever. I wonder how Weiss and Blake are doing…"

"I've been talking to Weiss using our scrolls. She says she's doing alright but she looked a little sad." Ruby replied as she dusted an excess of sand off herself.

"I guess I should've kept in contact with Blake considering we're partners and all. But she's not exactly…the talkative type." Yang conceded with a sigh.

"At least she doesn't call you a dunce every 5 minutes." Ruby retorted with a crestfallen look.

"At least Weiss doesn't shed." Yang quipped with a grin.

"Wait what?! Does Blake really?!" Ruby looked shocked, as if her mind was blown.

"Of course not!" Yang could barely hold her laughter in.

"Alright you two, enough chitchat. Hop on!" Qrow commanded, now in the form of a massive black crow. The sand shifted under their feet from the sudden weight difference.

"I swear, Unk, you have the weirdest semblance" Yang noted as she hopped on.

"I think it's cool!" Ruby chimed as she too got on the man turned avian.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hold on tightly." He warned as he flapped his elongated wings. The air became infested with sand from the heavy gust as the trio ascended into the sky.

"Woahhh! I can see Beacon from here"

"Hey wait…aren't we forgetting something?" Yang pondered as she too took in the view.

….

"OUR BAGS!"

"Hold on to your swimsuits, girls, you're about to experience some turbulence! " Qrow announced as he went into a nosedive straight towards the forest below.

"AAHHHH!" The two screamed as the wind from their fall blew their hair everywhere.

* * *

"Uh…um, Weiss? I really appreciate that you let me stay here a little while we're on vacation but..." Jaune mumbled, jittery, as he walked with Weiss through the headquarters of her family's company.

It was extremely imposing to a country bumpkin like Jaune. Extensive lobbies and expansive hallways with ceilings as high as the eye could see. Everything and anything a shiny, glossy white. It was hard to keep his eyes open from the glare. They approached an elevator, conveniently empty and waiting, which they entered.

"No buts, Jaune. My…sister…has decided she wants to meet you. She took time out of her day just for this." Weiss explained. He could feel that she too was intimidated by the prospect of seeing her.

"So, what's she like? Friendly?"

"She's…perfect" Weiss uttered. They exited the elevator and made their way through the corridor.

"Perfect? Ok then." Jaune sighed as they arrived at a door marked with the Schnee Dust insignia. Or at least, it looked like it at first glance. Notably the pentagon, normally centered within the snowflake-like symbol, framed it instead.

She knocked briskly and audibly in a show of professionalism.

"State your business" A cold, authoritative voice boomed through the door.

"It's Weiss. I've brought him, like directed."

"Wunderbar. You may enter." The voice notably became a degree warmer, just barely perceivable to the naked ear.

As she opened the door, a professionally furnished office space came into view. A shelf occupied the left side with dust crystals of different types, labeled accordingly, filling its compartments. In the far center, a desk, which was occupied by one Winter Schnee. Behind her, a window that spanned the width of the room gave a beautiful view of the grounds.

"Meine kostbare Schwester, I am pleased you made it back here safely!" Winter proclaimed as she got up from her desk to hug her sister. She pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"Danke." Weiss reluctantly returned her hug and kiss.

"And whom might this young man be?" Winter inquired as she surveyed Jaune's figure.

"This is my…boyfriend, Jaune Arc." She uttered even more reluctantly.

"Mr. Arc. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." Winter held out her hand, gloved in black leather. Her outfit was conservative, yet stylish. A blouse covered by a blue button up vest. She wore a coat that bore shoulder-less sleeves with a tailcoat that went down to her ankles and thigh-high boots.

"Likewise." Jaune replied nervously as he took her hand in his own to shake. For a split second, it crushed his but then adjusted accordingly.

"We have much to catch up on, Weiss. However, would you allow me a moment to speak to Mr. Arc?" Winter proposed as she made her way back to her desk.

"Of course." Weiss complied as she bowed, exiting the room shortly after.

"Wait! Don't lea-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door had already been shut.

"Jaune, May I call you that? Please have a seat." Winter motioned towards a particularly comfy looking chair in front of her desk.

"Sure…" He responded as he motioned his way into the seat. Yep, it was just as comfy as he imagined.

"Jaune. As you must realize by now, my sister is very…cold." Winter noted as she stared at a framed picture of Weiss on her desk. Her icy blue eyes seemed enamored with it. "I'm afraid I'm partially at fault for that."

"I…I see" Jaune shifted in his chair slightly. He wasn't expecting this.

"Weiss' childhood was…difficult. We drilled education, discipline, and ruthless ambition into her so that one day, when our father is ready to retire, she could take over."

"That's…Isn't that too harsh?" Jaune wondered out loud. "Why would you do that to her? Aren't you her family? I can tell you, having seven sisters of my own, we would never do anything like that."

He felt himself getting a little worked up. Remembering where he was and who he's speaking to, he quickly calmed back down.

"I know. We only realized the fault of our error when my once loving sister became cold and distant to us. We are…at war with the White Fang. They've terrorized my family for generations. The fear and anger we've felt as we dealt with these…beasts…was directed at my innocent sister, unintentionally." Winter acknowledged as she twirled her hair's bang in her fingers.

"That's just…not fair" Jaune concluded.

"I agree. My work schedule leaves me with little free time, so while I wish I could bond with her more often, it is unfeasible. However, you seem to be…affecting her somehow. How did you ever get her to acknowledge you?" She peered at Jaune, her brow arched in inquiry.

"I uh….I defeated her in the Vytal Festival." He admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

"You defeated my sister, whom I trained myself?"

"Well…yeah."

"I see." She held her chin, clearly perplexed by something.

"What was the look on her face?"

"I'm sorry?" Jaune responded, confused.

"What was the look on my sister's face when you defeated her?"

"Well uh…she sorta looked teary-eyed I guess. Like her life was over?"

"I see." Winter sighed before reclining in her seat. She took a deep breath.

"Hand me your scroll." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune complied as he quickly checked his pockets for his device. He handed it to her in haste.

She opened his contacts, adding herself to his list. "Jaune. I want you to promise me you'll take care of my sister."

"Of course! That goes without saying, actually…"

"Wunderbar. Call me if you need anything. Even if I'm busy, I'll be sure to respond." Winter handed him his scroll back.

"Sure thing." Jaune replied as he pocketed the scroll.

"You are dismissed. Please call her back in."

"Yes, ma'am!"

He quickly got up and opened the door. Weiss was right behind it. Her grimace was unparalleled, definitely a new record for angriest Weiss face.

"Why did you tell him all of that!?" Weiss roared through the office door.

"He needs to know. He is your boyfriend after all." Winter responded as she turned in her seat towards her window.

"You're so…infuriating! Ugh!" Weiss yelled before storming out of the office.

"I uh…huh." Jaune looked dumbfounded as he watched Weiss' form become smaller before disappearing around a corner.

"What are you doing? Chase after her." Winter uttered.

"Uh, yes ma'am!" Jaune stumbled in his words as he ran in the same direction.

It wasn't long before he found the corner she turned in. He did not, however, expect her to be there still. She sat, near-fetal, crying gently.

"Weiss…" he started.

"It's not fair! How could she say all of that now, after all this time!? I…"

"Weiss, your sister loves you." Jaune stooped down before embracing her, unencumbered by her resistance. "She may have been cold before but now it seems like…she wants what's best for you."

"It's just…it's too good to be true. All I've ever felt from her is…ressentiment."

"That's all in the past now. From what she told me, she wants things to change. Go see her, I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about" Jaune advised as he helped her up.

"Maybe…you're right." Weiss mused. She escaped Jaune's hug, dusting herself off. She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly before heading back towards Winter's office.

Suddenly she stopped. "…I suppose you're not as…pathetic as I thought"

"Uh…thanks?" Jaune, sporting a puzzled expression, responded as he watched her make her way back.

It was a short distance back to the office. Winter sat in anticipation as Weiss closed the door behind her.

"That boy managed to defeat you?" She coldly inquired as she rose from her seat.

"Well…yeah. It was most unexpected but I swear I won't ever-"

The sharp sound of a cracked whip interrupted Weiss mid-sentence.

"You! You are the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company! To have been defeated by some….Ungeziefer! It is unacceptable! You are our hope! Our future!"

"I tried my best, I swear I did…"

"Indeed…my words may be overcritical. When I shook his hand, regardless of how much strength I used, it did not yield. Perhaps he does harbor a great power." Winter admitted as she examined her whip.

"I understand you must return to Beacon. However, I want you to return here every so often for…private training sessions. I clearly haven't taught you as well as I thought. I will adjust my schedule accordingly. Your cultivation takes precedence, after all."

"Yes, ältere Schwester." Weiss said in deference as she kneeled. Her expression twitched as she tried to hold in her despair.

"Good, you're aware of your impending punishment. Know that I do this out of love." Winter assured her as she tightened her grip on the whip.

"Yes, ältere Schwester." Tears welled in Weiss' eyes as she braced herself. She knew, from the bottom of her heart, that nothing would ever change.

* * *

"Ren, Ren! Look, I found a cute wittle teddy bear!" Nora ecstatically announced as she rode an Ursa Major throughout the grounds.

"That…is definitely no teddybear" Ren responded as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm…if you look at it a certain way, it is kind of cute." Pyrrha noted as she watched her teammate rodeo a Grimm.

Team JNPR had decided to vacation at Ren and Nora's hometown this year. They were currently at Ren's home. It was a peaceful and sullen temple within a dense forest. Up until recently, Jaune was with them, having decided to accompany Weiss to Atlas. Pyrrha sighed at the implication.

"Aww, don't feel sad, Pyrrha! Look on the bright side, Weiss may be his girlfriend but you're his partner, and that's a deeper bond!" Nora comforted her as she hopped off the now very dead Grimm. She landed perfectly on her toes in front of Pyrrha, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Is it really?"

"It's about even" Ren concluded.

"And besides! Look at Ren and I, we're a couple and partners! He'll come around eventually! You'll see!" Nora affirmed with several nods.

"Yep." Ren responded as he sipped his green tea.

"It's alright. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. Besides…I lost fair and square." Pyrrha sighed once again.

"Yeah no kidding! I still can't believe he actually won the Vytal Festival this year. What a twist." Nora twirled around, as if animating her own words.

"He's become stronger. Perhaps even one of the strongest." Ren acknowledged as he stopped Nora before she became dizzy.

"He certainly has. Even I was surprised at what his semblance could really do." Pyrrha noted as she stared at her toes. All the hard work she put Jaune through had finally paid off. He was now every bit of the warrior he had dreamed to be. His excitement at finally standing with his comrades, arm in arm as equals, was her happiness.

"So what should we do now? Wanna check out my castle again?" Nora offered as she picked up Magnhild.

"Today's the day we return to Beacon. It's almost time" Ren noted as he hopped to the ground from his sitting position on the temple porch.

"Gasp, you're right! Let's boogie!" Nora declared as she ran towards her car, a 1950's style pink Ford Thunderbird. Its antiquated looks belied a charm of sorts that could be appreciated by those with a keen eye.

"Shotgun." Ren uttered as he made his way towards the car.

"That's not fair, Ren! You had shotgun last time." Nora blurted out as she got in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun." Ren reiterated.

"It's alright, really. I don't mind" Pyrrha conceded as she smiled. It's not every day Ren was adamant about, well…anything.

"Well, alright! Let's Goooo!" The engine revved up almost in accordance with her voice. The beefy car seemed to almost defy its own physics as it sped down the dirt road in haste.

* * *

"You had something to do with this, did you not, Cinder Fall? Ironwood and his machine."

"Why, whatever would give you that idea, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman?" She snickered as she observed the increasingly apparent anger in his expression. She shifted her legs in her seat as she stared out at the headmaster from her cell.

"I knew what you were planning the moment massive amounts of dust began being stolen all around Remnant. I thought it would be the end of it when I had you and your little cabal imprisoned. But it appears I underestimated your…determination." Ozpin adjusted his glasses as he spoke through the intercom.

Slowly, Cinder rose from her seat to face Ozpin eye to eye, through the dust-fiber glass that separated them.

"You should know me better than that."

"You're right. I should." Ozpin conceded.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Is this what you wanted all along? To force my hand?" He glared down at her, his eyes emitting an almost golden glow.

"Exactly" Cinder responded as her eyes too emitted the same light.

"I shall tell you this, child. You know not of the forces you reckon with."

"And what about you? You think you can keep all of this under wraps forever? You think that accursed council and Ironwood won't catch on soon enough?"

"I'll do as my duty requires for as long as need be." He retorted.

"It's always been about your duty, hasn't it? Never any time for anyone or anything else."

"It was inevitable. Oil and water do not mix, after all." He frowned as memories of a past he thought long forgotten flashed before him.

"You're more like ice, really. So cold." She whispered in a mocking tone. She turned slowly, returning to her seat in a way only a woman with a dynamite figure could.

"The past is just that, an echo of time long spent. I can only look beyond to the future and you'll be happy to know, I'm sure, that you jeopardized it. However, I will do everything within my power to assure that…he…does not return."

She giggled loudly, clearly mocking him.

"Too afraid to even say its name?"

He turned, walking away towards the exit, leaving the captured huntress no company within her confinement.


	3. Chapter 2: Prejudice

"Could I have a Daiquiri please?" the female customer beckoned. Her tipsy demeanor was indicative of being close to her limit.

"For you, my dear, on the house!" The bartender declared with a grin as he turned to grab the rum off his shelf, his long black hair flowing in response. He wore a typical bartender's suit, notably his jacket was a coat of many colors. He moved to the beat of the tune that played from the club's jukebox.

Slowly, he poured rum into a glass of ice, followed by a helping of triple sec and mixer, before adorning the glass with a lime. "Here you go, bambina!"

"Yosef, you're wonderful." She whispered dreamily as she sipped her drink.

"As are you, bellissima." He replied with a smirk.

Club Co'lour. One of the finest establishments in Vale for anyone looking to relax and have a drink amidst an atmosphere of cool Jazz, fine furniture, and a particularly good looking bartender.

He chuckled at his own vain thought. His tan complexion and golden eyes was apparently a soft spot for many frequenters of the club.

Yosef was truly grateful for the freedom these times of peace afforded him. He could truly indulge in his passion, however limited his time was to do so.

He stared out at the empty red comforters that adorned the lounge section of the club. It was an unusually slow night.

It wasn't long, however, before the welcome bell jingled in response to a customer entering the establishment.

"Welcome! What can I do for you, Mon'Amie?" Yosef greeted.

"I have a message for…Yosef Mythril." The person responded. They were dressed as a member of the White Fang. Conspicuous yet anonymous.

"That would be me"

"Here." The mysterious person handed him an envelope. Yosef turned it in his hands, clearly it was addressed to him.

The person vacated as quickly as they entered before any questions could be asked.

"I wonder if this…"

He quickly tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter. Flipping it open, he read its contents.

"I knew it…" He bemoaned with a sigh. "He always did like bugging me when I'm enjoying my free time. That Maestro of mine. I guess it's time…to return to work." He uttered under his breath.

Quickly, he crumpled the letter in his hands before setting it aflame.

* * *

"We made it!" Ruby sighed in relief as they landed within Beacon's courtyard.

"It feels like so much has changed, but Beacon still looks the same on the outside." Yang noted, peering at the school's courtyard nostalgically. She and Ruby both hopped off Qrow, landing with a tap on the ground.

The place was bustling with old and new students alike. One particular student, who just exited the airship, threw his guts up into a conveniently placed trash can.

"Aww. Just like old times." Ruby noted, smiling.

"And there goes any nostalgia I was feeling." Yang sighed, looking around the crowd.

"Well, I'll let you girls do your thing. I've got someone I need to talk to." Qrow said as he changed back to his human form.

"Ooh? Gonna drop off your resume so you can get a better position?" Yang trolled with a wide grin.

"You cheeky little brat! I've got important matters to discuss with Professor Ozpin! Besides, I'll have you know I'm paid very handsomely at Signal!" Qrow yelled as he stomped the ground, his face flustered in comical anger.

"Yeah yeah. Seeya Unk!" She waved before walking through the crowd.

"Seeya, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said cheerily as she gave him a hug, following Yang right after.

"Stay safe, girls." He watched them as they disappeared into the large herd, his light expression turning grim while he walked toward the entrance to the school.

"Weissssss! Where are yoooou!?" Ruby yelled through the crowd.

"C'mon lil' sis, that didn't work when we were looking for Blake, why would it work now?"

"Would you keep it down, you dunce! There are other people here besides you, you know" Weiss chided her as she approached, together with Jaune and a massive amount of luggage in tow.

"Well…ok then" Yang conceded with a shrug.

"Weiss!" Ruby glomped her with considerable force, knocking them both over.

"I've missed you so much! How was your summer? What did you guys do? How's your sister!?"

"I uh…I missed you too, but get off me!" Weiss admitted meekly before pushing Ruby away.

"As for my sister, she's…fine" She patted herself off as she got back onto her feet.

"And how have you been holding up, Jaune? Our Weiss here can be quite the handful, huh?" Yang greeted, patting the poor man's back hard.

He coughed from the pain before replying. "I'm great, actually! Everything went surprisingly better than expected."

"Oooh? Don't tell me you took our sleeping beauty's forbidden fruit?!" Yang trolled once again with a wide grin.

"Sh-Shut UP! Nothing like that happened at all!" Weiss retorted, her face flushed a slight red from the implication. "Let's go, Jaune! We've got a lot of unpacking to do! Hmph!"

Suddenly, a classic Pink Thunderbird, having rushed its way through the crowd, braked hard into a drift that just barely avoided the group, smashing into Weiss' mountain of luggage. The poor car had apparently been through a lot, with scratches and dents all along its body. Without warning, the driver's door was kicked out from the inside.

"Weeeeeeeee're HERE!" Nora announced, hopping out of the car.

Their faces of shock varied. Ruby's was in awe. Yang's was covered by her palm. Weiss' was a mix between despair, anger, and exasperation. Jaune just looked on, not in the least bit surprised.

"You! You! You! You! Youyouyouyouyou!" Weiss' words were exactly proportional to her rising level of rage. It would seem she was on the cusp of erupting.

"Me me me me!" Nora responded with a golden smile. Ren and Pyrrha vacated the vehicle, assessing the damage.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT LUGGAG~mfmfffmmm!" Her mouth was suddenly covered by Ruby.

"There are other people here besides you, you know?" Ruby grinned. She lifted her hand as Weiss calmed down as much as a Weiss could calm down when her luggage was run over.

"I hope you know you're paying for this!" She pointed dramatically at Nora.

"Pfft, chump change! Right, Ren?"

"Well…yeah." He acknowledged as he helped recover what was still salvageable.

"Nora is surprisingly….affluent." Pyrrha chimed in. "Her family seems to be involved in some sort of dealings."

"Huh…who would've guessed" Yang noted. "Hmm…only person missing now is Blake…"

"I've been here for a while actually" Blake confessed as she walked out from behind her.

"Whoa. I think you've seriously been reading way too much Ninjas of Love."

Blake looked down, slightly flustered. "It has its uses."

Yang hugged her, lightly scratching her ears. "How's things with the White Fang going?"

She smacked her hand as she pulled out of the embrace, even more flustered. "Smoothly, at least for the faction in Vale. We've ousted the radicals and now we're just trying to recover relations with the community."

"That road might be a long one." Ren said as finished up his salvaging.

"I know. It'll be a lot smoother now that Adam is imprisoned."

"We'll be with you every step of the way!" Ruby declared as she too gave Blake a hug.

"Thanks, leader." Blake gave her a small but true smile.

"Professor Ozpin should be giving his speech soon, let's all head inside." Jaune announced as he helped wheel Weiss' recovered luggage.

…

The large room was bustling with chatter before a wave of silence overcame the collective. Professor Ozpin made his way across the stage to the microphone, his expression was solemn, more so than usual. Any returning student would come to expect this behavior, but for those who only met him during their application process, it was alien compared to his prompt warmness.

He began to speak.

"In the wake of the events that transpired over the past year, many of you return here more experienced and skilled than ever before. However, do not let the hubris of growth blind you from the dangers that surround you."

He paused for a moment to look over the faces of the men and women in the room who had come here, against all odds, to become a force for the continuance of humanity.

"The lull of complacency, on the battlefield, can easily become the terror of death. Please reflect upon these words as you hone your abilities here, as your life is not yours alone. You stand for the people, you stand for the huntsman and huntresses beside you, and you stand for the future of mankind. To all new students, you will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are all dismissed."

He adjusted his glasses, satisfied with his words, before leaving the stage. He had an appointment with a certain dusty old crow.

* * *

"Man, Ozpin's speech sure was depressing…as usual" Yang sighed as she sipped her protein shake.

"Maybe it's a tradition! Like 'Oooh make sure to study or a Grimm will eaaat yooouu.'" Ruby playfully jeered. She held her hands to her eyes as mock spectacles.

"What do Grimm eat anyway? Children maybe?!" Nora pondered as she balanced a bowl of soup on a chopstick.

"Don't be ridiculous! They eat…uh…" Weiss furrowed her brow in thought before realizing that she too did not know the answer.

"Sounds like the philosophical question of the day" Blake remarked as she read the latest edition of Ninja's of Love.

"They don't eat. At least, in theory." Ren quickly caught Nora's soup before it could spill.

"Almost makes you feel bad for them. They're missing out on all this tasty food" Ruby gobbled her cookies as she spoke.

"Not much of a selection there, sis." Yang noted as she peered at Ruby.

"Look at the variety, Yang! I got peanut butter cup, oatmeal raisin, butterscotch, and chocolate chip!" She retorted as if she was stating the obvious.

Pyrrha sighed as she watched her friends banter, the light atmosphere coddling her. She looked down at her plate, her food barely touched. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her self-loathing boiled from within her like a thick, hot tar. Why was she still depressed? Why was she not happy for Jaune, despite what she told herself? Why did she ever fall in love? The straightforward exchange of blows in battle was far more familiar a territory to her.

"Pyrrha, are uh…are you ok?" Jaune asked, staring at her. He had just returned from retrieving an apple for Weiss.

"Oh…yeah! I'm fine. Thank you, Jaune." She gave him a stepford smile.

"I think I know what'll cheer you up! A food fight!" Nora announced as she grabbed a glob of spaghetti from a random student's plate. Without warning, she beamed it at Yang's face, who was still in the middle of sipping her protein shake. "I challenge thee!"

Yang's eyes matched the tomato sauce smeared on her face in an instant.

"We accep-woah!" Ruby was cut off before she could accept the challenge as Yang suddenly flipped the table they were seated at.

"Washing this out of my hair will take HOURS!" Her aura flared around her, ablaze inferno. Any student outside of their posse who was still in the cafeteria at this point fled the premises while their life was still theirs. No yolo's were had.

"Eep!" Nora quickly hid behind Ren.

"Can't you guys keep it down? We're trying to eat over here." Mercury Black glared over at them from a few tables away. Emerald was seated next to him, eating a chili dog.

Only a moment passed before the flipped table landed squarely on top of their own. Their food crushed, save for the chili dog still in Emerald's hand.

"Errr…Sorry?" Ruby offered with a sheepish grin.

"Well…this just got personal" He fretted with a sigh. "I'll have you know, I've killed people for less."

"Aren't we supposed to be reformed?" Emerald quipped.

"What harm is there in a simple food fight?"

"It's not as simple as you'd like to think!" Yang roared as she lunged over the tables, her chicken-encased fists aimed at Mercury.

"Whoa there, Barbie. Don't be in such a rush. We can take this nice and easy." He smirked as he blocked her punches with his knees before jump-spinning into a kick to her hip. The milk cartons he wore on his feet made the impact an explosion of dairy.

"Spaghetti sauce AND milk? I think I'll have you call me 'sir.'" Yang was not amused as she slid back to a halt toward her friends.

"That first one's not my fault, 'sir'." He said snidely as he dashed towards the group, jumping for an overhead axe kick.

"How about we buy you a new lunch, call it even?" Jaune offered as he stepped between them, blocking the blow with a serving pan.

"Too little too late." Mercury kicked the pan away before diving in for a sweeping kick. Reading the attempt, Jaune back flipped, grabbing a baguette from the table as he landed on his feet.

Milk clashed with bread as Jaune parried Mercury's flurry of kicks. Reading an axe kick, Jaune quickly rolled to the side, just barely dodging Mercury's foot.

"Hoho, looks like someone improved." Mercury noted as he rested into his stance.

"Something you wouldn't know much about." Pyrrha chimed in as she took up a swordfish.

"I was taking it easy when I dueled you, Invincible Girl. But, how about I show you how serious I can really be." Mercury smirked as he dashed into a knee strike.

Without warning, an object of some kind, moving too fast to see, struck him square in the gut. The impact's boom split the air as Mercury was sent through tables, chairs, and eventually into the wall of the cafeteria. When he finally settled, it was apparent that the object was a potato, now mashed.

"What…the fu-"Mercury keeled over, unconscious.

"Yes! My potato cannon was a complete success!" Nora cheered as she danced around Ren in celebration.

Looking around, most of Team RWBY laid in various degree of broken cafeteria equipment, unconscious, mashed potatoes coating their stomachs. The only exception was Yang, whose front was almost completely covered in the thanksgiving staple.

"You're a tough one, aren't ya?" Nora acknowledged with a grin as she aimed the massive cannon at Yang with Ren's help.

"Woah…did you prepare that just for another food fight?" Jaune asked in awe.

"There was no way I was gonna let us lose again! I'm queen of the castle after all."

"Yep." Ren said with a nod as he pulled the trigger.

At this point, the potato incinerated instantly upon meeting Yang's aura.

"….." She was silent, but in her absence of words, her fury was loud and clear to all who remained awake. She stood with her arms limp, as if her anger possessed her.

"Sooo…how about we team up for now?" Emerald asked meekly as she peered at the horror, a nervous twitch plaguing her right eye.

"I second that!" Jaune announced, raising his hand in haste.

"This might be the most dangerous opponent we've ever encountered" Pyrrha noted as she steadily aimed her swordfish, taking a battle-ready stance. Her instincts were screaming at her to flee. However, she needed a good fight right now and she was most certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to fight Yang at her best and most dangerous.

"…..GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her roar, amplified by her aura, shook the foundations of the building. Soda cans, forks and spoons, and trays were sent flying from the pressure alone.

"Brace yourselves, she's coming!" Ren declared as he guarded his front.

In an instant, Yang appeared behind him, ready to ground him into dust with her fowl fists. He turned swiftly, diverting her punch with well-placed palm strikes. The exchanged blows were swift, Ren just barely being able to keep up with her speed.

With a growl, she head-butted Ren, pushing him back several tens of feet.

"Ugh…She's…stronger than usual" He noted as he rubbed the bruise on his forehead.

"I got this!" Emerald rushed towards Yang, firing her revolvers. The bullets might as well had been fuel for the flames, as they were disintegrated instantly. Changing her weapon to sickle-sword mode, she slashed at Yang. She blocked with the chickens, dicing them into pieces fit for a nice salad.

"Electric Feel!" Jaune yelled.

"Got it!" Nora and Pyrrha replied.

Pyrrha held out her hand in concentration, using her semblance to lift anything and everything magnetic in the lunch room. She launched the mass of metal at Yang.

The huge wave of utensils and trays rained upon her. She lashed out, deflecting the flurry in an outbreak of punches the likes of which would make any Jojo proud.

"Heya!" Nora greeted as she batted Yang up from behind with her potato cannon. She was caught off guard, having focused on the metal wave. The cannon was completely destroyed in the impact.

"Batter's up, Jaune!" Nora announced ecstatically.

"Got it!" He leaped into the air at Yang, armed with his aura-enhanced baguette. He hacked and slashed at her continuously in a combo, each hit accented by streaks of light. All she could do was block with her arms crossed.

"This is….the end!" He proclaimed as he held the makeshift-sword up high, slashing down one last time. The impact coincided with their touchdown into the ground. In a blaze of light, the resulting explosion uprooted chunks of concrete. The other combatants could only watch in awe.

The smoke cleared slowly. In her hand, Yang held a large skewer of meaty ribs, which she used to keep Jaune's baguette at bay. She had blocked the final hit with them just in time, sustaining minimum damage.

"That's…ridiculous" Ren uttered as he stared in astonishment, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

Pyrrha's heart raced in her chest. To think she would have the opportunity to fight an opponent this strong. When was the last time she had a real challenge? Her fight with Jaune at the tournament?

She lunged at Yang in a stab attack with her swordfish.

Yang quickly batted Jaune aside as she locked blades with Pyrrha. They struggled, each gauging the other's strength. Pyrrha's semblance, however, gave her an advantage. She magnetized the skewer, giving her the extra inch she needed to break Yang's guard.

"Jaune. We have no choice but to use **it**. I'll keep her busy." She yelled as she traded swings with Yang. Their blades almost seemed to be engaged in an intricate dance as they weaved through each other's attacks.

"Got it" He replied as he slowly imbued nearly all of his aura into the baguette. It would take some time, as it was a delicate process.

Their swordsmanship was almost equal as the two continued to evade the attacks of the other. Pyrrha rolled as Yang's overhead slash crushed the ground it struck.

"I'm still here!" Nora announced as she leapt through the air, her watermelon hammer crashing into Yang.

"As am I" Ren affirmed as he quickly darted into Yang's range. He landed swift multiple palm strikes to the gut and ribs, landing a big one that sent her towards Nora.

"Hot Potato!" Nora bashed Yang repeatedly with the hammer, twirling in a dance as she struck her back towards Ren.

"Hyup!" He took a low stance, opening with a sweeping kick before juggling her with swift punches and palm strikes. With a stomp of his foot, he struck her one last time with a massive palm to the solar plexus. The air behind Yang exploded, sending her flying towards Jaune.

"Jaune! Now!"

The bread Jaune held in his hand now had a holy-white aura of its own. He held it high, waiting for Yang's arrival. Right when she reached him, he struck her down with the baguette, sending one last burst of Aura in it. For a moment, a chasm of light almost seemed to cut Yang and everything behind her in half before erupting in a burst of energy.

"Whoa." Emerald looked on in awe, or at least tried, as the light was very blinding.

When the brightness let up, it quickly became apparent that Yang was still standing in the aftermath, the walls behind her and the ceiling above her having split from the attack. However, the oppressiveness of her anger seemed to have dissipated, like a low tide.

"She's still standing?!" Emerald yelled in exasperation.

"No…she's unconscious…" Pyrrha revealed as she walked up to her. Without warning, Yang punched out at her but she caught it easily. As her body gave out in exhaustion, Pyrrha supported her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll help you wash your hair." She offered an unconscious Yang.

"That was…insane. Remind me never to make her angry." Emerald sighed as she sheathed her guns.

"What's with you and using your weapons in a food fight? That's cheating!" Nora proclaimed as she pointed her finger at Emerald.

"Are you kidding me!? That was a do or die situation!"

"Yang was possessed by her anger but she still used food" Ren acknowledged as he helped Pyrrha carry Yang.

"Ugh! You guys are ridiculous. I'm requesting a new lunch period!" Emerald shouted as she made her way to the Cafeteria exit.

"What in the dust is this!?" Glynda Goodwitch walked in as Emerald vacated, exasperated at the sight of a war zone from what should normally be a dining hall.

"Well…a lot happened" Jaune admitted with a sheepish grin as he picked up Weiss bridal-style.

"Just do your repairy magic thingy, witch lady! We've got friends to heal!" Nora shouted as she lifted Ruby and Blake on her shoulders.

Pyrrha smiled to herself as she made her way out of the lunchroom, Yang in tow. Nora was right, this really was what she needed. A victory together with her greatest friends. It was simply grand.

* * *

"Ozpin, I know about your visitation with Cinder." Qrow stated coldly. He sat in a chair directly in front of the Headmaster's desk. His expression was serious.

"You always did have a way with information, old friend." He leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee.

"Why did you go see her? We foiled all her schemes, did we not?"

"Qrow. I know I can trust you, so I'm going to ask that you not let any information you've gathered or any I give to you leave this room. Do you understand?"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright. I get it. So then, what's going on?"

"Aldkalte has made his move."

"Schnee? Aldkalte Schnee?"

"Yes. He's given Ironwood something far too dangerous. Although 'give' isn't exactly the right word for it. It's more like he drove him to this."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Qrow inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm talking about" He sighed before he continued. "The Dyson Sphere."

"Wasn't that just a myth? I thought we eliminated that possibility."

"I eliminated that possibility." Ozpin declared, his tone reaching its all-time low.

"You? Why would you hide a device that could eliminate Grimm from the world?"

"It's simple. Because doing so would bring about a new threat." He sipped his coffee once again, seemingly to soothe his own stress at the thought

* * *

"How goes the preparation for the Dyson Sphere?" The esteemed gentleman asked, his voice as cold as permafrost. He sat, almost in a slump, in his throne-like chair, his white-beard flowing from his chin to his waist. He wore a white suit, embroidered with snow-flakes, with a pale-blue dress shirt and a red tie.

"Everything is going accordingly thanks to your company's contributions. I could never thank you enough, Sir Aldkalte." Ironwood replied. He stood on the red carpet of a large hall, located at the heart of the SDC headquarters.

"Your gratitude is superfluous. For a world rid of those wretched Grimm, I would not hesitate in the slightest." He gave the most subtle of smirks as he looked on at Ironwood.

"As wouldn't I." Ironwood concurred. "I've made all the preparations for the event that you outlined, including an elite force of Atlas soldiers in case anyone decides to have some…unsavory ideas."

"Excellent." He rose from his seat, holding out his hand as he approached Ironwood.

"Here is to a more peaceful Remnant."

Ironwood took the man's hand into his own, giving it a hearty shake.

"Yes. A peace everlasting."


End file.
